Fright Night Series-Special- Blast Into the Past
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Welcome to Fright Night...For Real...Lily Brewster is thrust back in time to the year 1985 after having consumed Dandridge's blood and where does she end up? Yep, you're right...she's thrown into her father's teenage nightmare where she can only witness the events not change them! Dedicated to all of you For Real Fright Night fans! I LOVE YOU, GUYS!


Fright Night Series-Season Two-Episode Three-Special

Blast Into The Past

_(Author)_

_My Sweet-Sweet Readers, I have written this particular special episode honoring the entire 1985 Fright Night film. It was the greatest pleasure putting this all together. I enjoyed the concept so much I had to sew the pieces together with my imaginative needle and thread. As you will read this is all in Lily's point of view. I really hope you enjoy my serious tribute to the glory that is Fright Night, the one and only Fright Night which no other could compare! _

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

My eyes snapped open as I took a deep breath; felt as if I hadn't been able to breathe for a long time. I blinked then looked upon thickly swirling fog that danced around me blocking anything else from being seen. I took a quick spin around but only faced the continuous swirls of thick fog. I jerked my head from side to side seeing nothing but damned fog. "What the hell?" I mumbled under my breath then felt a gust of wind strike me from behind giving me a shove forward. I struggled to turn around against the strength of the wind. Within the wind were sounds that echoed. I heard voices but couldn't make out the words. Screams ripped through the inaudible voices and were practically felt as they rushed passed being carried by the wind. I managed to turn around; my hair kept being tossed across my face blocking my eyes from focusing. "What the hell is happening?" I called out but no answer was given just another violent push of wind which caused me to stumble backwards. I lost my footing and fell backwards. I gasped loudly; the fall felt endless. My eyes caught glimpses of the fog speedily drift opposite the direction I was falling. My mouth gapped upon waiting for the moment the ground was struck; was I going to fall forever? My eyes stared widely upward watching the fog growing further and further away.

With a harsh thud I hit the ground which caused me to gasp from having the wind knocked out of me. My head dropped back and bounced off what felt like pavement. I squeezed my eyes tightly while my hand quickly pressed to the back of my head. "Son of a bitch," I grumbled as I massaged the first evidence of a growing bump at the back of my head. I sat up slowly and propped myself with the other hand pressed down against what was pavement. I continued moan and finally opened her eyes which immediately frowned upon revealing that I was seated in the middle of a very familiar street. I firstly looked around seeing bits and pieces of familiarity; a bend in the street, a streetlamp, and a few large oak trees. I turned my head slowly and delivered my eyes to a very familiar structure that was 101 Oak Street. Slowly I stood up, brushed off my rear, and stared at the house which looked different but the layout was identical. Well, the house was the same with exception that it was off white with brown wooden shutters instead of the powder blue vinyl siding and black steel shutters. The house sorta resembled how it looked when we first moved there but Mom and Dad quickly did some remodeling.

I shifted my eyes and looked to the neighboring house which pretty much looked the same as it did before Jonathan did some remodeling. A For Sale sign was staked in the old Victorian's front yard with a huge SOLD sign shoved on top. I shook my head trying to unscramble my brain. Was I dreaming? Was I hallucinating? The last thing I remembered was feeling pretty damned good after having made sweet immortal love with my Jerry but something weird started to happen; that was the last thing I remembered. I continued to frown then noticed I was no longer naked; I rubbed my hand against some soft fabric draped over my ass. I stepped around in a circle trying to figure out what I was wearing and how I got dressed. I ran my fingers down the length of a pretty sweet red and black plaid skirt, kinda Catholic school-ish. Over my feet and up to my knees was an awesome pair of black combat boots. The black t-shirt I was wearing had some kind of 80s band on it; it was cut up in some sorta Flash Dance fashion, widened collar and cropped just below my ribs. I gripped the cut collar and stretched it back; a black bra which made my cleavage look pretty good, "Not bad."

Again my attention was drawn to the family home. Maybe it was a dream; it had to be. I decided to go with the flow of whatever was happening and left the middle of the street to the sidewalk. Upon standing on the sidewalk quickly I noticed the curtain in the lit downstairs window move then noticed the adjacent window at the neighboring house was also lit. I stepped to the white wash picket fence and saw a young guy in the window. I squinted but the guy turned his head away. I heard the front door come open then slam. I moved down the sidewalk and who I saw come stomping down the front porch steps made me take a shaky foot backwards. "Mama Amy?" I asked aloud then staggered forward watching a really young Amy Peterson mount a vintage looking motor scooter or something then speed off. My head turned as I followed Mama Amy's departure; my lips smirked with a slant. "This is so weird." I commented aloud; everything was kinda amusing.

After shaking off the shock of seeing a teenaged Mama Amy, I looked to the front porch of the family home. I stepped up to the porch steps staring at the door. With a deep breath I marched up the steps and approached the door. There were voices. I lifted my fist and brought it forward to attempt a knock but to my surprise my fist and forearm ghostly went directly through the wood door. I gasped when I stumbled forward passing through the door like a damned ghost. Into the familiar foray I stumbled but caught myself before falling over into the side of the staircase. With feet parted and hands up, I froze in attempt to digest what just happened. Was I dead? Did I die and now I'm some kinda ghost thrust back in time? I took a few deep breaths then heard voices come from where I knew was the living room. My head turned first then my body followed facing the entryway into the living room. Practically tip toeing to the entryway, I stepped to the wall beside the entryway then leaned to the left and peeked into the living room. My mouth gaped open the moment my eyes saw the very young and adorable face of who was to be my father. "Oh my God," I mumbled after a surprised gasp, "Dad, you were a hottie." My eyes shifted and there was the woman I never met. "Grandma Brewster," I pouted with my bottom lip feeling tears lightly fill the corners of my eyes, "You were so beautiful." I sniffled a little then listened to Grandma

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Judy Brewster, my Grandma, spoke to her son, my Dad, "Bob Hoskins finally sold the place."

"Who?" Charley Brewster, Dad, asked his mother, my Grandma.

"I don't know but he's supposed to be very attractive though." Grandma sang with a giggle, "I just hope he knows what he's getting into with this house. It's going to take a lot…"

My mind sorta trailed off from the conversation. I knew exactly where I was; not just the family home on Oak Street but the family home on Oak Street in 1985. "Oh, shit," I whispered when obviously I couldn't be heard nor seen; some kind of ghost. It was as if I was in the beginnings of an eighties horror movie starring Dad before I was even a thought in his head. I looked to the window just as Dad walked passed me. I was slapped into the actual nightmare that haunted Oak Street for thirty years. Stepping around the frame, I focused on the window. My steps were a bit staggered, numb by the realization of what was happening and going to happen. I stepped up to the window and stared one eye through the gap between the lace curtains. My eyes widened as the one focused on the lit window adjacent to where I stood. A dark silhouette move passed the drawn blind within the infamous monster house of 99 Oak. "Jerry Dandridge," breathed passed my lips; I knew exactly who just moved into Dad's 1985 neighborhood, "Holy shit." Taking a few steps back I became fidgety, fingers wiggled and flicked; the reality of my situation was a tad overwhelming. Suddenly I smacked myself in the face. "Wake up!" I demanded then smacked myself again, "Wake up!" My eyes snapped open and I still stood in Grandma's 1985 living room. Anxiously bouncing up and down on the souls of my combat boots I scanned the room decorated in Grandma's old taste; I remembered it looked that way when we first moved in but I had no idea that the house belonged to Grandma. "This can't be happening," I shook my head in attempt to deny what happened; "This ain't real. It can't be real. This has to be some fucked up nightmare or maybe I'm in hell." Again I looked around feeling panicked. "I'm being punished for making love to a vampire. And once being a vampire. And now being a werewolf. And…and…" I nervously bit down on my bottom lip feeling lost in some screwed up dimension, "I am so fucked."

Well, I went to what would become my bedroom but now occupied by my teenage Dad. Not sure what to do with my ghostly self; I watched Dad sleep while I sat in some weird barber's chair. I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them then rested my chin down against them. Hopelessly I stared at my soundly asleep Dad who probably was having some kind of teenage wet dream; ewe. I had no idea what to do. Didn't understand why it was all happening. There was not one single clue to what sent me back to 1985 and for some damned reason I couldn't say or do anything to change what would soon happen to poor Dad. It was a horrible feeling having no power over the situation. There was Dad, teenaged Charley Brewster lying peacefully asleep with no clue that his life was going to become a huge gaping black hole filled with fangs, blood, and death. And I sat there staring at him unable to pass along the important information. I shifted my eyes and looked to the window.

Knowing passed that window and through the adjacent window was _the_ Jerry Dandridge, the one I hadn't ever seen, triggered that pesky curiosity. Curiosity was apparently a family trait. I didn't what he looked like; only knew the minimal urban legend details that he was a man in his mid forties and apparently good looking; like Grandma said. What would it be like if I did see him? It would be the real him; physically anyways. I knew only the guy who recently shot off some serious fireworks; the thought made caused me to feel all tingly which made me smile. My devil, my Jerry Dandridge was the perfect description of gorgeous, sexy, and just plain and simple, a total freaking stud. I was curious if there were similarities in their appearances. Was my Jerry just a younger version of 1985's Jerry? Or was there a significant different in appearances? I hated it when my curiosity got the best of me because I was where I was because that very same curiosity. Will I ever learn my lesson?

I lowered my combat booted feet to the floor and rose up out of the chair. I walked across the old brown carpet toward the window. I stepped before the window and glanced down at the dresser and saw the framed photograph of seventeen year old mama Amy. I smiled with the thought of how really pretty the mother of my once best friend was as a teen; the woman was still just as beautiful as an adult. Now I understood Dad's attraction to mama Amy. I lifted my eyes and peered through the window; my attention refocused. Adjacent from that window was the very important window; the window it was said that the teenage boy first witnessed the vampire. In response to the growing curiosity my head unconsciously tilted. Out of another curiosity, I moved a leg forward and passed through the wall then stepped the other leg forward. Through the window and wall I was amazed; literally I stood on thin air. I couldn't help but smile in reaction to the unexpected ability. Okay, I dared further and discovered not only could I stand on thin air but could walk across it as well. Cautious with each step, combat boot over combat boot I neared the adjacent window; the entrance into the soul of the monster house.

Once outside the infamous window, I leaned forward bent at the waist and stuck head and torso through the window. The room was dark and littered with packing crates. I looked side to side to see if anyone was around; not like anyone could see me. I leaned back outside then stepped through the wall and window. I trespassed again and no one could bust me because of being invisible which prompted a giggle. Since it seemed I was stuck in 1985 and not a single person could see or hear me I guessed I would make the best of it. Across the hard wood floor I strolled; that particular room had some memories that hadn't happened yet. Again I smiled remembering how I made out with the infamous vampire in a different form. There wasn't anything really interesting in that room so I took further advantage of my specter abilities and strolled my way through the double wood doors onto the landing. The house was pretty dark; no one seemed to be home. So, I walked along the landing folding my hands behind me. I was at the top of the staircase and caught whiff of the staleness in the air; the house had obviously been closed up for decades which reminded me of my first night I had trespassed in that very house. I decided to move down the staircase but, typical of me, halfway down the first section, before the first landing, the tip of my boot caught a snag in the runner. Before I could even react I went tumbling down the length of the steps and rolled painfully onto the floor below.

Landing face down, my legs and arms were sprawled. My eyes were wide; apparently being whatever I was in the past didn't mean I couldn't feel the pain of being a klutz. While laying there stunned I was alarmed upon the sudden sound of someone entering through the back of the house followed by two male voices. Still uncomfortable seeing the true face of Jerry Dandridge, I scrambled to my feet followed by a slight wobble then rushed back up the stairs like a damned rat running from the fierce pussy cat. Once the landing was reached I rushed along the banister but the moment I heard that familiar tone and speech became louder I skidded to a halt. Catching my breath my heart raced. In one way I desperately wanted to have a glimpse at the past Jerry but there was something inside me that fought against the nagging desire. I closed my eyes and listened to that voice. An image of the Jerry I knew and tragically had fallen for developed. His voice was different but the manner he spoke was exact. I gradually imagined an older version of the twenty eight year old I knew. Black wavy hair, beautiful black eyes minimally aged, and the same deliciously kissable mouth. I couldn't stop myself from sighing and to my surprise came something quite unexpected.

"What was that?" The original Jerry questioned. My eyes snapped open; did he really hear that? I frowned but didn't want to take the chance that perhaps he had heard me. I rushed forward, passed through the doors and ran straight through the window and wall. The moment I passed back inside Dad's room I went to an abrupt halt bending down grabbing my knees and breathed heavily. It was a rush, for a second time, being inside that house without permission but it felt a tad more dangerous. I stood up with my hands on my hips and took some deep controlled breaths. Relaxed for just a moment, I watched the room dimly light up as it was apparent the adjacent window brightened. Nervously my head turned first then my eyes followed. Over my shoulder the adjacent window glowed with the blind drawn. A shadowy silhouette stepped behind the blind. Bit by bit my lips slowly parted as my eyes widened. There was a distinct movement then I saw a set of fingers grip the bottom hem of the blind. "Fuck," I gasped then dropped to the floor with a thud just as the blind shot up.

I lay on the floor as if playing dead like it says just in case of a bear attack. My wide eyes shifted upward toward their corners and watched the ominous glow quickly go out. Finally I breathed and sighed with relief. Was it possible for 1985 Jerry to have the ability to see and hear me? Oh, I hoped not because that just might throw a huge assed pile of shit into the spinning blades of a fucked up fan. But what if it all wasn't really real? Maybe it was a messed up type of delusion. If he saw me then it wouldn't have any real affect on the future. But, if he did see me and everything was really real then it would fuck up everything in the future. When he became reincarnated he would recognize me as the damned ghost stalking Charley in 1985. Such a conundrum; I didn't know what to do. Should just hold up until it was all over and not be seen or heard? Maybe figure out a way to get around him seeing me if he could. Maybe a bird flew into the window at the house and that's what he heard, not me. Or maybe that bird would fly out of my ass; I laughed at myself. It was surely going to be some risky business.

Pressing my hands and knees against the floor I rose up. With an awkward shuffle I crawled to the side of the dresser on hands and knees. One hand after the other reached up and grabbed the edge of the dresser top then cautiously I pulled up onto my knees but was still too short to really get a peek over the windowsill. It was decided to take the risk. Maneuvering my feet flat to the floor I raised up enough so I could peer over the top of the dresser then windowsill. The adjacent window was definitely dark. With a sigh of relief I rose to a stand. That surely was close, too close for comfort. I shook my head then went back to the chair. After flopping back into the chair, I swung and draped my legs over the chair arm and decided sleep was the best thing to do to pass the time instead of spying on the neighbors; leave that up to Dad.

The next morning I was disappointed to discover that everything wasn't a dream. I woke up and followed teenage Dad which giving me a glimpse into his high school life and introduced me to his friendship with Evil Ed Thompson who eventually became a pain in my ass. I watched Dad's relationship with Amy take a tumble just after he failed his trigonometry pop quiz; Amy had stormed between Ed and Charley and kept on marching. It was funny and I found Ed's humor as a mortal was much more pleasant and not as annoying as his immortal humor. Dad and I took a ride in his patch work Mustang which learned how to drive at fifteen. Once we reached the family home I awkwardly discovered Dad had a talent for ogling the ladies when some high class eighties hooker got out of a yellow taxi cab wearing some skimpy blue number. He was all smiles informing the sex pot that she needed to go next door at 99 Oak. All I knew was that woman would soon become dinner for a vampire.

It was a tad boring as the day went on. I sat watching Dad attempt to do some studying; he seemed to wonder off now and then poking at stuff. He was still adorable though he didn't have any real interest in homework or studying. But both of us were suddenly startled by a feminine scream that seemed to come from directly across the way. Dad stared horrified at his bedroom window just as the neighboring light went out and I raced to the window. I knew what just happened; the blond bombshell just met a ghastly demise at the end of vampire fangs. My lips puckered with a trailed thought. Honestly, thinking about it, those fangs were pretty darn sexy the other night and felt damned good. After an amused chuckle, I returned to staring at my now slightly unsettled Dad. If only he knew.

The next day came and again I tagged along for the ride in the life of Charley Brewster at seventeen. Again Dad attempted to study in a crowded teen hot spot that played typical eighties music from a vintage jukebox. Sitting in the booth beside Dad, I boringly studied the crazy fashions around us. I wondered how people would react to my appearance when I am all Industrialized; I smirked. Then the young and pretty mama Amy promptly sat down at the booth across from Dad. Finally something interesting; I listened to them do the typical apologies but found it strange that Amy took the blame; blame for what? With a frown I narrowed my eyes at Dad then my mouth dropped upon watching my easily distracted immature Father get up in the middle of Amy talking. I saw the distraction and immediately understood; a photograph of the lady from the day before was plastered over the screen with the announcement she was found dead. So, that was how it began; Dad's suspicions.

Then I sat back and watched another girlfriend and boyfriend quarrel escalate. Mama Amy stomped over to some guy, stole the guy's chilly something, then marched up to Dad. Within a single turn Dad's face was covered in different condiments, toppings, and chilly. I couldn't stop myself from belting out a loud laugh just as Ed had. Hearing Ed's comment, "Oh, you're so cool Brewster!" sent me reeling into a fit of even more laughter. I didn't find the Billy Idol haired kid that bad. Dad deserved what he got.

I joined Dad for a ride back to the house. When I went to move onto the back porch, again Dad was distracted. "God, I think Grandma shoulda had you on meds or something." I commented aloud then stepped down the back porch steps and followed Dad. Dad dropped his books then cautiously snuck over towards the doors of an old coal shoot that led into the monster house's basement. I knew what was down there, a coffin, and then remembered the night me and Bryce made the find; two coffins. But before Dad could get the doors open some dishwater blond guy popped around the house's porch which scared the shit out of both of us. The creepy man asked, "Whatchya doing, kid?" Dad nervously stammered, "Nothing." Then the creepy guy, obviously a day watcher, said, "Well, keep it that way. Huh, kid." Dad ran snatching up his books then ran into the house.

With my hands disapprovingly on my hips, I frowned as Dad disappeared like a chicken shit. I shifted my frowning eyes to the watchful creepy guy. I didn't like day watchers. After crossing my arms I watched Mister Creeper disappear back into the house to probably continue his duties as Jerry's live-in bitch. I turned my attention to the doors Dad just attempted to open; my lips puckered in thought. I stepped up to the doors then took a leap of faith which dropped me ghostly through the doors but on the other side I hit the stone steps and tumbled to the basement floor. Again I was on my stomach; I immediately cursed my relationship with stairs. For a bit I laid there hearing footsteps come down the stairs then move through the maze of shelving. I lifted my head up off the somewhat dusty floor. The creeper moved to a half painted window, half painted black. For a moment I watched as he continued to finish his bitch duty then got bored. Finally I stood up brushing off during the process. I hummed a little tune while stepping into the maze of collectables and shelving.

The stuff wasn't dusty like they were during the first break in; old but well maintained. At the crossroads within the basement I looked right then left. I went left in the direction I remembered where the coffin was. I strolled along the narrow corridor between the lines of shelves taking glances at the collectables while dragging my fingertips along the edge of the shelves. Once I reached where I remembered the coffin being, I was surprised to find a floor to ceiling shelf instead. I didn't take a wrong turn. I stepped up to the towering shelf then looked up at the top noticing something strange; a half inch gap lined the entire top of the shelf. I scanned downward taking notice that the supposed items on the shelving were fake, carved into the wood. I looked down at the base of the shelf and promptly noticed a half inch gap between the floor and the base. I gave an impressed grin; instantly knew behind the so called shelf Jerry's coffin was hidden. With curiosity perked, I bit down on my bottom lip then slowly knelt down then tucked my fingers between floor and shelf base. With one simple touch the whole fake shelf rose up and there before my eyes was the cherry wood coffin. Yet, the moment it rose came the sound of the day watcher's feet.

With a jump back I watched the man go into panic mode; his head kept twisting side to side trying to search for whom or what had prompted the shelf to rise. I smirked; loved the look on the guy's face then watched him hurry to lower the shelf back over his master's coffin. Finally there was some amusement. The day creeper again looked around then turned back where he had come from to finish blacking out the windows. Once he was gone I stepped up to the fake shelf then leaned closer lightly pressing the side of my face against the carved wood. Quietly I listened for any sound that would indicate maybe the ruckus was heard. I tapped my nail tips against the shelf, "Anybody home?" I had to ask, with a whisper, "Oh, Jerry, can you hear me?" Perhaps since the watch dog didn't see or hear me and the douche bag being immortal too, the blast from the past Jerry was incapable. "I have to admit, I'm really curious about what you look like." had to continue conversing though no one could hear me; it was lonely being invisible, "From what I heard you're pretty smoking, older but smoking. Maybe at some point in all this I'll get a peek and I'm sure I'll be just as impressed." had to laugh at myself for talking to a shelf and to a creature sleeping the sleep of the undead, "Well, sweet dreams and maybe I'll be seeing you at some point." With a shrug, I decided to return stalking Dad.

Well, night fell and I was Dad's constant shadow. It was weird watching him prepare for some kind of stakeout but I knew it wasn't a good idea because of what poor Dad ends up seeing. After a bit thankfully I became distracted by the old Hammer film playing on my favorite old television shows, Fright Night. I had Dad's entire collection but didn't have a clue that Dad personally knew the old timer host. I plopped in front of the television seated on the floor beside Dad's chair which faced the window; I watched the cheesy vampire horror film. Occasionally I'd look up at him as he filled his mouth with chips and kept a tight grip of his spy gear; binoculars. After the movie ended and static covered the screen I sat there with slumped shoulders; Dad was sound asleep. It was boring being some kind of ghostly visitor to the past; no one to talk to. Well, I'd talk but no one could listen to a word I said. Really, I wished I could have a conversation with Dad. Not only would I tell him the huge mistake he was about to make but ask him questions about his life before vampires and more about Grandma. Also, I would inform him that it wasn't wise to keep some pretty damned important information from his daughter which might help out in thirty years. A light came on across the way.

I looked up at the window then grabbed the arm of the chair and slowly pulled up. Dad stirred awake just as the sound of some kinda electronically composed music subtly drifted over from the adjacent window. As I leaned closer to the chair Dad took notice and brought the binoculars to his eyes. Firstly I squinted then widened my eyes using my beastly abilities to enhance and draw in the image. I felt my pupils flex and adjust then the image focused in closer as if I had built in binoculars. There in the window was a young woman, short hair, and in a bra. Dad made some kinda sound indicating he was getting all excited which sorta grossed me out and gave me the sense he was a pervert; typical teenage boy. I caught glimpse of motion in the background behind the woman who casually undid the front snap of her bra and parted the cups exposing her breasts to Dad's binocular ogling eyes balls; he excitedly sighed. "You're such a guy." I commented with a short laugh but quickly inhaled and held my breath for He came into view. I felt as if my heart was about to go pounding out of my chest and leap the distance and land at His feet. My lips parted into an awed gape. "I see you." I managed to breathe and then my eyes filled with the original image of Jerry Dandridge.

There he was, the infamous Jerry Dandridge of 99 Oak. Studying him, the similarities between Him and the one I knew were made. He was older, twenty years at the most. His hair was thick, black, and shorter yet stylish. He was shirtless, the build was similar yet my dirty devil had a little more muscle definition. But I had to admit, his seductive quality was just as powerful. Being in awe of the older version of my cunning dark angel, unconsciously my head eased into a tilt. I watched him use that overwhelming sexual ability on the woman who looked heavily entranced. The hands looked similar as he moved those magical fingers through the side of the woman's hair, he stood behind her. The woman leaned her head to the side exposing the vital side of her throat; target located. Hypnotized by the scene I knew he was definitely Jerry Dandridge, if not by appearance, by mannerism and the electric ooze of sexual allure. Intrigued, I bit down on my bottom lip; he always loved to play with his food. Then that defining exposure of what he was happened. His head leaned back then those luscious full lips parted wide exposing two very sexy fangs that in the future and part of a different body would penetrate me with all their erotically painful glory. Yet, part two of that defining moment came, just as he was about do some serious penetration; the devil sensed watchful eyes and turned his towards me and Dad's direction.

Upon seeing what he saw, Dad freaked and fumbled out of the chair. I glanced at Dad and believed he lacked any sense of subtlety or control at all. Shaking my head, again I looked back across the way. Mister Vampire Stud Muffin stepped in front his pretty victim-to-be and stared with a stone face into our window. First those large black eyes stared directly at Dad who was frozen in horror behind the chair then to my own horror those gloriously devilish eyes looked directly at me; not through me, right at me. With wide eyes, I felt as if this creature just saw into my soul. I stumbled backwards and watched the vampire give another show of what he was by gripping the blind string with unnaturally lengthy fingers then slowly drew the blind down until there were no large blackish brown eyes staring directly at me. I looked at Dad and pointed at the window, "Did he see me?" Of course I got no answer but Dad took off out the bedroom door. Looking back through the window, the light across the way went out. Shaking my head I tried to convince myself what just happened hadn't. "Nah, there's no way." I told myself not very convincingly. I spun around and yelled, "Dad!"

I ran through the bedroom door just as Dad came rushing out of Grandma's bedroom. I followed him with my heart obviously racing; probably just as much as his. Keeping close to him, he led me out the back door and into the nearby bushes facing the neighboring back yard. We both crouched in the bushes side by side and watched the day creeper come out of the house with a big assed and body filled trash bag lumped over his shoulder. The guy dumped the so called trash into the back of a gray jeep. Then we simultaneously heard the distinct sound of mighty wings flap from above. Both of us looked up and it was the first time I ever witnessed Jerry in his bat form. "Holy big ass bat wings, Robin," I mumbled then together we peered back through the bushes. Together, both our eyes wide, we watched Jerry, now dressed in a full length gray leather eighties styled jacket, step out of the shadows and toss a sparkly purse into his creepy bitch's hand. My keen hearing picked up on a loud crunching sound while watching Jerry bite into the red apple in his hand. Suddenly from the back of the family house Grandma called out Dad's name. "Jesus!" I shouted while looking back at the loud woman standing on the porch with the damned porch light on. Realizing I shouted I quickly clasped both hands over my mouth. Dad and I both looked back to Jerry whose attention was definitely caught but was it caught by both me and Grandma's big mouths; I now knew where I inherited mine from. With my eyes wide I watched closely as Jerry stepped forward then tossed the apple. The apple hit the ground then rolled to a stop just in front of our shitty hiding place. "Shit," I gasped seeing the huge bite that was taken out of the apple; half the apple was gone. I was impressed and terrified at the same time.

Suddenly Dad high tailed out of the bushes leaving me behind. My eyes stared at the mighty chunk bitten out of the devastated apple then quickly shifted back to Jerry. Maybe I just assumed he saw me because his eyes were very watchful of Dad who shoved his mother back into the house. I loved how he just had to lift a hand to stop his bitch from going into charge mode wanting to take out the enemy. I nodded; quite impressed. Hell, if what I was seeing had moved in next door instead of the other one; nope, I wouldn't have been disappointed at all. Maybe I liked older men. The good thing about my devil was the fact he looked twenty-eight but had the mannerisms, intellect, and maturity of the devil standing right… "Fuck," I lightly breathed having lost focus on the fact this mature but extremely hot vampire was in front of the bush I was poorly hidden within. I stared out at black leather shoes pointed directly at my bush with the half decimated apple between the expensive looking shoes. Well, the good thing was, I was like air and nothing could touch me. I hoped and then it hit me. If all this was real I was about to totally change history.

From the house I heard Grandma yell, "A WHAT?" Well, Dad's truth about the neighbor had just fallen on deaf ears. Reminded me of when I tried to tell Bryce the truth about my new neighbor and he just totally blew me off like I was some kinda nutcase. I gradually got my head back; I was hiding there in those bushes on my knees with my elbows digging into the lawn. I didn't want to look up. No, I didn't want to look upon that drop dead gorgeous face and realize he actually could see me. Everything would be so totally screwed up if I'm actually seen. What would my Jerry be like if I returned? Would he remember all this? But, what if it was all a horrible nightmare? I was so damned confused. I simply lowered my head down to the ground and covered the back with my hands and prayed the boogieman would go away. I started whispering under my breath, to myself I hoped, "You can't see me. You don't see me. Don't see me. Please, don't see me." I shut my yap and repeated it over and over mentally.

After several minutes of utter silence with exception of my voice in my head, I finally lifted my head off the ground and peered forward discovering only that ominous looking apple. I sighed and lifted my head a bit more and discovered the gray Jeep pulling out of the yard. That was sorta a scary moment. I felt as if I were back to the time when I was on the run from him. It was my Dad who was now on the run from the dangerous creature. Jerry now knew that Dad knew his dark secret and right dab at the top of the hit list Dad was written. How my Dad managed to survive; I was amazed. I knew I was going to find out what transpired from that moment on. It became a painful ride watching him beg for someone to believe him. He went to mama Amy first who, of course, thought he was just making up such a crazy story in effort to get her back but that just pissed Dad off. He marched right to the police station; one thing I didn't do because what right minded officer was going to believe a kid that a vampire lived next door. Dad was sorta smart, told the police about the women he saw but not the vampire bit. I followed him through it all; stood by his side as we entered the monster house. Good old watch dog had a name, Billy Cole.

Billy was impressive with his comebacks to the detective's questions. Dad was his typical snoopy self but managed to recant a few of Billy's explanations. I was just as surprised as Dad when we both look at the unveiled portrait which looked identical to young mama Amy. Was it a thing for Jerry to have portraits of women who looked like women in Dad's life? I thought I was the only one suspected to have a portrait lookalike. Apparently I was wrong to think I was that special because there she was, someone captured from Jerry's long past in an amazing painting. I was more curious who she was while Billy spat out some jokes at Dad's expense when Dad decided to bring up the whole sleeping the sleep of the undead bit. Well, Dad was dragged out of the house and I followed then he was threatened with lock-up if he ever showed his face back down at the station again. The detective drove off and left my Dad standing like a sitting duck. I stood there feeling useless seeing the desperation paling my Dad's clammy looking face. I caught first glimpse of the spooky Billy when he stepped out onto the balcony. I stepped in front of Dad and glared up at the guy, "You leave my Dad alone!" I shouted though the vampire pet didn't hear me. I stepped back beside Dad as he stared up at Billy with his face paling even more with fear. I joined Dad when he scrambled to the Mustang.

Dad drove like a maniac to another part of the neighborhood. I ran behind him as he raced into a house. He started yelling out Ed's nickname as we hurried upstairs. Dad barged into Evil's bedroom where the oddball was doing god knows what. I painfully witnessed Dad's desperation for help. He begged Evil to help him, to give him anything that could save his life though the nut ball laughed at him but once money was offered, Evil was on board. I listened to Evil's advice, all the myths the movies said would ward off vampires; I knew them pretty well too. If I could have spoken to Dad he could've saved himself eight bucks. Evil gave Dad some gold cross as protection and informed Dad that he had to have faith in it in order for it to work. Evil again laughed as Dad and I left the house and returned to the family home. I paced the floor while Dad went crazy with anything he believed would stop Jerry. He hung crosses here and there but took the time to nail his window shut. Seriously, if Jerry wanted in the house bad enough he would just rip the window open, nails and all. I knew the most important thing was a vampire couldn't enter the house without being invited by the rightful owner first; Evil made the same statement.

We both heard Grandma yell from downstairs. Dad finished hammered the last nail. With little relief he moved for the bedroom door. Grandma kept on calling for him. I quickly followed; such a damned tag along. I followed him down the hallway then down the stairs. He seemed much chipper than earlier as he seemingly hummed the Star Wars theme as he moved down the stairs. With me close behind he stepped through the living room entryway. "Charley," Grandma said with her quirky and cheery tone, "I want you to meet our new neighbor, Jerry Dandridge." I leaned to the side and peeked around Dad and there he was relaxed and oozing coolness while seated in the old chair, the vampire was invited over for a bloody Mary. I looked to Dad who just lost every bit of color from his face.

Jerry leaned forward and flashed that deceptive but cunning smile, "Hello, Charley." He greeted, stood up then offered Dad his hand.

Dad just looked at the hand of the vampire then Grandma scolded him for being rude for not shaking the vampire's hand. Dad reluctantly attempted a short shake then quickly snatched his hand back. I knew Dad was terrified at that point but I was more curious. I was standing right there and it seemed Jerry didn't notice. Perhaps it was just my paranoia that made it seem he could see me. I listened to Jerry fling out some charm at Grandma; she was such a sucker for a well dressed guy. I also heard Jerry's underlining threat when Dad was trying to stumble his way out of the living room. "See you," Jerry said with a sly tone, "Soon." I stood there as Dad again hightailed it outta there with his invisible tail between his legs. I watched him practically stumble up the stairs in a panic. He was worse than me. My lips puckered with thought then I turned my attention back to Mister Suave and Smooth standing there entrancing Grandma. I casually leaned back against the entryway frame and crossed my arms with suspicion. Something just didn't feel right. I kept my mouth shut as I watched Jerry drink down the glass of tomato juice and vodka. Why didn't he just pounce now? Take out my Grandma then Dad? There was something strategic about what he was doing. He practically charmed the panties off my Grandma which sorta started to creep me out. I couldn't image my Jerry ogling Grandma. Sure she was an attractive woman but…I shook away the images.

I remained standing watching and listening. The banter was almost sickening. If he couldn't see me then he wouldn't notice if I did something like…I stared at him as he was again seated in the chair then I hummed a more appropriate little tune, Marilyn Manson's nod to the eighties; You Spin Me Right Round. Gradually I started to say the words, "All I know is that to me you like look like you're lots of fun." I continued casually stepping forward as Grandma snuck off to get the vampire a refill, "Open up your loving arms cause watch out here I come," I stopped right beside the chair and continued my little sonnet, "You spin me right round, baby, right round, like a record, baby." I rested my arm on the top of the chair back and continued by humming the tune. If he heard me, he wasn't letting on. I looked down at the top of his head. He had nice hair; even in my world his hair was fabulous. I had the urge to reach down and stick my fingers in that wavy blackness. I shrugged my shoulders; it was getting interesting but now that it seemed he didn't acknowledge me I decided to continue my watch over Dad. I left the chair with a little disappointed sigh then proceeded to hum but this time a more appropriate ditty called Tainted Love, another of Manson's nods to the eighties.

It was a long boring few hours watching Dad try to stay awake gripping those damned binoculars. I found myself basically singing to myself repeatedly and on occasion talking to Dad until he finally crashed leaned back in the chair. I knew the time was coming when Jerry would make himself known and when it did, well; it scared the shit out of me to think about it. Dad was startled awake by the sound of what could only be feet striking the ceiling. Both of us looked up at the ceiling and in sync our heads followed the sound of footsteps stomping across the ceiling. Dad quickly whipped out his gold cross and headed out of the bedroom. "I'll stay here, just in case." I shouted behind him and stood there like some ghostly idiot. I was nervous, scared for Dad. I didn't know how I was going to react to what would soon happen. Jerry was obviously pissed about Dad's interference and when vampires were pissed they go all out and do whatever it took to remove the problem.

It seemed like forever standing there alone in nothing but silence; damn I wanted a cigarette. Finally, the door came open but my moment of relief ended upon the door being opened by the devil himself. Dad was somewhere in the house doing a vampire inspection and the damned vampire was right there. I remained still and silent then listened to Jerry do a little whistle, Strangers in the Night, I think. He closed the door. God I wished Dad could hear me because I would blow the whistle on this intruder. I kept my eyes on him while he oddly stood by the door with his back to me, his hand still on the doorknob. I sensed something was up; more than just him paying a late night visit to my Dad's bedroom which would've been the strange beginning of gay porn. His head turned but his eyes looked forward instead of over his shoulder, half expected him to look at me. It was eerily quiet which made the intensity worse. In my head I was actually encouraging him to look at me. I just had that feeling he could see me but he refused to give me the satisfaction. Was it because he wasn't sure what I was? Did he think I was perhaps haunting him instead of Dad? I was informed I looked like someone from his past, the painting sorta proved that. Did he think I was her; the lady in blue? Did he see me as a reminder of his long immortal life and the many female triumphs and failures? What was I to this beautiful specimen of a vampire? I knew what I was to him in the future. All those questions and my strange need for acknowledgement prompted me to say, "I see you."

If he heard me, again he didn't let on. He left the door and I watched him slip into the closet. I was sorta getting fed up with so much guess work. It was tiring not knowing the truth. I was just about to go marching to the closet when Dad came strolling in looking all relieved. "Really," I moaned then pointed at the closet, "He's in there, dumbass." I stomped my foot and spun around following Dad who took a look out the window. Deceivingly the light across the way went out; so the game continued. I stood there behind Dad as the closet doors slid open. Oh, shit, it was about to hit the fan. "Look behind you." I warned basically deaf person. I turned to the side; my head shifted side to side, back and forth to the back of Dad's head and to the approaching danger. I was so damned frustrated I couldn't stop this confrontation. When Jerry was directly behind Dad who was in the midst of a yawn I simply slapped my hands over my eyes. Who wants to watch their Dad get their ass handed to them by a vampire?

With my eyes still covered I heard the moment my Dad was snatched by the throat. I listened in horror to Dad gag while being held up by the throat. Then Jerry made a really disturbing statement, "We wouldn't want to wake your mother would we, Charley. Then I'd have to kill her too." A little evil laugh then a pissed, "Right?" I heard the distinct sound of my Dad being thrown through air then crash through the closet doors. I slowly dropped my hands until I could peek over the tips of my fingers. Jerry, with what I could describe as an extremely and deceptively sexy walk, moved towards the closet as Dad struggled to get off his head. Again Dad was snatched by the throat and swiftly lifted off the floor. Jerry made every one of Dad's wrongs known; the spying, the disturbing his sleep, and the cops which really pissed Jerry off and prompted him to spin and slam Dad up against the wall. Dad tried to put up a good fight kicking around. The entire situation was so damned frustrating. I rushed up to them and looked at them both. "Don't kill him." I said loudly with panic. Then I heard something totally unexpected; vampires weren't supposed to offer deals.

"I'm going to give you something I don't have, a choice." Jerry spoke clearly to Dad who was beyond the point of scared shitless, "Forget about me, Charley, and I'll forget about you." Seriously, did I just hear him right?

I looked to Dad who was fumbling around in his pocket. "Do it," I tried to tell him, "Do it please." I watched Dad pull out that damned gold crucifix. I groaned in frustration. Dad attempted to use his faith on the vampire but the agile creature snatched his wrists and not once looked at the religious object. Dad was in serious pain when his wrist was tightly squeezed; the cross dropped from his hand. He made a damned lousy choice. With a low tone and a disappointed shake of his head, Jerry commented, "Fool." Then Dad was again lifted and maneuvered passed the window, the dresser being shoved over. I stood there, helpless and useless. I wanted to stop it; stop Jerry from making a serious attempt on Dad's poor young life. I knew Dad survived; obvious because I was around. Jerry unlocked the window and effortlessly jerked it open with one finger. I stepped forward. "Come on," I whined as Dad was being forced out the window, "I really don't find you very attractive right now. I know he's been really stupid but come on, Jerry, is all this really necessary?" Damn I hope he wasn't fucking ignoring me because if I found out he could hear I was going to be so pissed.

Dad's head popped out the window while he clung to the window frame. Jerry looked damned amused with confidence that the current pain in his ass was about to meet a two story end. I stomped my feet like a spoiled child and again slapped my hands over my eyes; too intense. Suddenly, instead of hearing Dad die, Jerry let out a serious pain filled bellow. My hands darted away just as Jerry went into a spinning fit. I couldn't help but smile; alright, Dad. I stumbled a bit and stood near Dad while staring at Jerry's backside. Dad managed to get out of the window then we both watched Jerry grab the protruding end of a pencil. Jerry jerked the bloody pencil from his hand which had distorted with extended fingers decked with pretty nasty long nails. Both of us stood there with wide eyes as Jerry slowly turned around. Holy shit! I had seen a fragment of his ugliness but damn! That once gorgeous face was transformed into the pissed off ugly version. Jerry bellowed loudly which summoned a gust of window forward. Both of us slammed backwards, me against the wall and Dad against the window. I witnessed that once; something Dad and I now had in common.

Suddenly Grandma's voice called out followed by relentless pounding on her bedroom door. I looked to Dad who could barely breathe then looked to Jerry who looked back at the bedroom door. When he turned back to Dad some of the ugliness faded. He looked panicked as Grandma was relentless. Again he looked back at the door and this time when he returned facing Dad he was again his good looking self but his face was riddled with fury. He lifted his hand with the hole through the palm then made a tight fist. His eyes were filled with frustrating fury; his jaw clenched tightly with a snarl across his lips giving us a glimpse of his fangs. His eyes shifted and, damn it all to hell, he looked at me! My mouth gaped. "You asshole," I snapped and pointed at him, "You do see me!" He quickly turned for the door and I hurried after. "You've seen me all this time haven't you?" I questioned him as he flung the door open and went into the hallway, "Don't act like you can't hear me because I know you can!" He moved for the window as Grandma was really loud and adamant that her door was jammed. He swiftly opened the window as I stood behind aiming my finger accusingly at him. "You fucking see me, don't you?!" I accused him.

Suddenly he jerked around and darted forward delivering those large black eyes right in front of mine; I leaned back. "Yes," he hissed under his breath through clenched teeth. With that he was gone, out the damned window like some magician. Again I was dumbfounded. What did this mean? Was history changed? I slowly turned with a stagger as Dad ran into the hallway closing the window just Grandma's door flung open. I slowly walked away not hearing the little conversation. The soles of my boots shuffled against the carpet as I reentered the bedroom. What the hell did this mean? What did this mean about the future? I was so shoved backwards into my head I didn't know what to do from that point on. I slowly sat down on the edge of the bed staring blankly at the floor. I had a feeling that it was really really bad that he could see me. I didn't even notice Dad come back into the room and sit down beside me. He oddly turned on the television. "This is all too fucked up, ain't it?" I asked him. The phone suddenly rang and we both jumped.

Dad hesitantly grabbed the phone and shakily put it up to his ear. I stared at him then watched him look to the window then fling the phone onto the floor. I leaned back and looked around him and, bingo, there was Jerry visible across the way holding the phone to his ear. I heard Jerry ask if Dad was scared. Dad mustered some bravery and snatched the phone then looked over at his attacker. I leaned closely to listen on the call. I heard Jerry proclaim that it was him who was going to finish what Dad started, said he just destroyed the Mustang which was nothing compared to what will happen the next night. I watched the vampire grin coyly then draw down the blind.

Poor Dad hung up the phone but became drawn in by the old television host Peter Vincent. I remembered hearing that Peter Vincent was involved in the urban legend of 99 Oak. I believe I just saw the beginnings of that involvement. Dad got pretty into the whole scene of Peter Vincent staking a vampire. Was that what convinced Dad to ask for the aging actor's help? Well, better than nothing, I guessed.

Dad mainly sat in his bed trying to fight off the urge to fall asleep. I sat on the foot of the bed just taking in everything that just happened. It was difficult watching the future love of my life try to make a vampire hit on my Dad. I knew he was Jerry but he not looking like the one I knew made it easy for me to sympathize with Dad. There were moments I was drawn in by the hot vampire's essence. I was intrigued by who Jerry was back then. He didn't seem as flashy as my Jerry. He wanted his privacy and didn't throw elaborate parties with guests that were just like him. What changed? Jerry still had his moments of seclusion but he was a little more willing to get out there and mingle with his kind. This Jerry was shacked-up with his day watcher while remodeling a decrepit house like some flipper. There were very distinct differences I noticed. Perhaps having died in 1985 and then reincarnated in 2015 gave him a little perspective making him desire to have more fun with his immortality instead of basically hiding. Wow, I think I thought too much because it didn't take long before I was curled up on the foot of the bed asleep. I woke up that way when first light came poking through the window.

Dad and I made a road trip to the local television station. I was literally excited when I first saw the famous Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer come strolling off the lot. I did feel bad because Dad was again rejected and thought crazy. After the horrible rejection Dad and I went home where he turned his bedroom into a church; candles, crosses, strings of garlic, and pieces of future stakes everywhere. He was losing it. He looked just horrible, dark circles under his eyes and so damned pale like he had been sucked dry by a vampire. I listened to him make a desperate plea to Amy. I was again pacing the floor while Dad whittled away making numerous stakes. I heard the loud arrival of Evil Ed with two sets of feet coming down the hallway. Amy and Ed came into the room and were instantly shocked by the dramatic transformation of the bedroom. Evil quickly became amused making a comment that the situation reminded him of Fright Night that when Amy made the suggestion to get Peter Vincent's help. "Already tried that." I commented aloud.

Amy surprised me by how content she was with Dad. She managed to convince Dad to let her and Evil take a shot with the actor. Dad knew they didn't believe him but having no other choice he gave them the go ahead. Amy sweetly made it known she loved Dad and that was her reason for doing what she was about to do. It was forever until we heard something back from Amy. They managed to convince Peter Vincent to help and it was arranged that they would all pay the neighbor a visit the following night. Again, I was suspicious. How did they manage to convince the guy to help when Dad's honest plea didn't? And how in the hell did they manage to convince Jerry to go along with it? Yep, I knew something was up. I could almost smell a rat but had to wait until the next night to exactly see it.

It was a very long night with the anticipation that Jerry would keep his words and pay another visit but surprisingly day came and no Jerry. Neither one of us slept. When it came time to meet up with the others both Dad and I were now on our second wind. I was really antsy. Outside in the street where Dad and I waited with Amy and Evil for Peter Vincent's grand arrival; I was dancing around to the music in my head. I was doing my best impersonation of the screaming voice of one of my favorite Industrial Goth performers while practicing some of my Industrial dance moves. I missed the days when Bryce and I would get down to our crazy music. I wondered if he and I would've won the contest.

Dad was pacing around worried the old actor wouldn't show up while Amy and Evil tried to convince him differently. I bounced around on my boots, spinning and fanning out the hem of my naughty school girl's skirt. I jumped around between the three and even attempted a little dirty dance with Evil which possibly was the only female action he would never know he got. I laughed at myself then the actor's car pulled onto Oak Street. Dad was relieved and worried all at the same time; written clearly over his face. Peter Vincent sure didn't hold back with his performance. I knew it was all an act. No right minded person would believe vampires existed unless they experienced what Dad and I have. As the group somewhat made their way to the vampire's lair I continued to bounce around behind them while following their every move. Finally on the porch of the infamous 99 Oak monster house Vincent continued his role to perfection trying to convince Dad it wasn't necessary to bring along the vampire killing kit. "Old guy's full of shit." I sang aloud, no one to hear me. The front door came open after Vincent knocked.

"Hey, bitch!" I laughed as Billy Cole greeted the aged actor as if he were some huge fan, "Oh yeah you just love watching vampires get slaughtered, liar!" Billy stepped aside and the troupe entered the house. Dad and I were the last. Billy was a damned good actor though he couldn't diminish his creepiness. I made a silly jump over the threshold then pointed in Billy's face, "You suck." I insulted him then caught up with the group. Dad and I stood behind everyone as Billy called out announcing their arrival. I wondered how Jerry was going to handle me being there now that I know he could see and hear me. I wasn't going to make this whole situation easy for him. I don't know why, but I felt it was necessary to be annoying; had to have Dad's back.

Jerry made his grand entrance from the top of the staircase. What an entrance! He moved down those stairs with so much confidence that it was practically mesmerizing. He was surely sexy and both the teens in front of me saw it too. There was this whole banter between Peter Vincent and Jerry; Jerry too was full of shit saying he found Vincent's work amusing. But what came next, I admit, made a bit of my jealousy come out. Jerry stepped to the side to greet Amy and Evil and immediately he was struck by Amy's familiarity. I felt my face become drained of expression as I saw the surprise across Jerry's eyes. With a racing heart I watched him step up to Amy, reach down and take her hand then suavely bring the back of her hand to his lips. My lips pressed together as my eyes narrowed. "Charmed," he said so cunningly. Though he didn't look like my Jerry, nonetheless he was. Suddenly he switched tunes and made a joke on my Dad's behalf. "You're a prick, you know that." I said aloud knowing he could hear me. Oh everyone laughed at Dad's vampire infliction. "All of you are pricks. Just wait." I warned deaf ears with exception to Jerry's.

I followed Dad who was rudely bumped into by Billy who looked down at my Dad with a threatening smirk. "Back off, dickhead." I threatened the day bitch then followed Dad further into the house. Instead of standing back with the others I plopped myself right between Jerry and Vincent. Jerry was being all smooth and calm while polishing some horn looking thing. I had to be annoying so I made an inappropriate comment, "Don't stroke it too hard." I smirked crossed my arms as the whole act continued. Everyone seemed to point all their fingers at poor Dad. Jerry made it known that Dad nark-ed to the cops and everyone was like 'oh no!' I rolled my eyes, not impressed. Peter Vincent's act continued when he offered Jerry the vial supposedly filled with holy water. Jerry had no choice but to reach past me for the vial and was pretty impressive with his acting skills yet he couldn't hide the tiny hint of hesitation. I smirked while watching him dump the water into his mouth then swallow. "What a crock of shit," I commented, "Holy water my ass." Then this whole scene played out where it was obvious Dad wasn't convinced of nothing; still certain Jerry was a vampire. Yet, it was Jerry who silenced my Dad by hinting an underlining threat towards the lives of Evil and Amy. Dad took the hint seriously and relented, falsely stating he was convinced Jerry was no vampire but he gave Jerry his own type of threatening tone.

Cheerfully Jerry praised the end of the situation and escorted the group through the house. Again Dad was met with a threatening look by Billy. "Give up, douche bag." I commented; Dad stumbled around the tall guy then hurried to catch up. Jerry pulled out every trick. He really drew in Evil and Amy. I could tell instantly that Amy was getting all caught up in Jerry presence. "I would like that, Mr. Dandridge." She responded to his offer. I looked at Dad, "I think your woman has a little slut inside her waiting to come out." Not amused I crossed my arms and stepped up beside Jerry. Was my presence annoying him yet? I looked at him then Amy. "Ain't gonna happen, ya know." I stated waving my pointing index back and forth at them.

A loud gasp came from behind us along with the sound of something hitting the floor. Everyone turned and looked to find Peter Vincent seemingly shaken. I frowned; what was up with the old dude? Something just happened and I knew Dad caught on quickly. Jerry was suspicious as well. Vincent quickly ended the party and started to practically push everyone out the front door. I stopped at the door; it went swinging through me and slammed. I looked to Jerry who moved to the window near the door and parted the lace curtain. I heard muffled voices outside then the sound of Vincent's car speed off. I again turned my attention to Jerry who had this oddly sad expression on his face which made me frown. "Looks just like her, doesn't she?" I heard him say with sadness in his tone. When he turned his head away from the window I saw the sadness heavy in his large brown eyes. He turned away from the window as if he hadn't noticed me. I hated being ignored.

"Well, one good thing, no one will believe him now." Billy stated what should've been the obvious.

My attention was elsewhere. I ran up behind Jerry. "What's up with you?" I asked, "Who is she?" Then I heard a little crackle sound and looked down at Jerry's shoe. He lifted his foot up then over and revealed a piece of broken mirror. "No?" Jerry questioned and I said, "Ah hell." It was silent for a moment then his head turned and his eyes again acknowledged me. He didn't have to say a word; his grin and eyes said everything. He knew I couldn't warn them. He was going to go after them. It was apparent now that Vincent knew the truth; mirrors never lie. I spent over a week not seeing myself in the mirror. I stepped back. When I thought I was seeing some humanity within the vampire he quickly turns back into what he was; one evil son of a bitch. Okay, that was sorta a turn on, I admit. Sure it was the whole sympathy for the devil thing that got me hooked on him at first but sometimes there was just something so damned sexy about him when the whole evil thing kicked in. Yet, it was my Dad he was after. Unfortunately I couldn't go yelling and screaming because it wouldn't do any good. I had to go along for the bumpy assed ride. I took another step back then grinned at him knowing his outcome. "See you," I made a dramatic pause then winked, "Soon." With a spin on my heels I passed right through the wall.

I caught up to the group of chummy friends. I followed like an obedient puppy as they led me onto some seedy looking streets. Where the hell did Amy live? We reached some alleyway which prompted Evil to request a short cut through what looked like the entrance into hell. Dad started to bicker with Evil who thought him nuts. Evil got his way and entered the alleyway. Dad and Amy went to continue on their long route but, boom, Evil made this hideous scream and both Dad and I immediately suspected Jerry. We ran into the alleyway and found Evil crouched against the wall in some type of fit. Dad was horrified believing his friend had just been attacked by Jerry. Well, in an instant Evil revealed his nasty joke which pissed Dad off prompting Dad to make the statement, "You'll get yours one day." Evil replied, "Yea, when? When I'm bit by a vampire! They're no such things as vampires, fruitcake!" Evil went his way into the alley while Dad and Amy went theirs. I didn't know who to follow. Well, it was my Dad who was more important than some smart ass so I followed them. It wasn't long before all three of us were startled by another one of Evil's hideous screams. Amy tried to convince herself it was another joke and insisted that Dad not fall for it. I knew that kind of scream and it was no joke. Suddenly the power went out. Next thing I knew we were all running from that massive bat heading into God knows where.

It became an instant game of cat and mouse. Jerry popped up everywhere. We ran one direction, he'd show up. Then we'd go the other direction and, bam, he was there blocking our way. I stood there as Dad and Amy climbed through the kitchen window of some night club. Oh I had just about enough of Jerry's game. Why do vampires always insist on playing with their victims instead of getting down to the nitty-gritty? I stomped up to him as he stood there with his hands so coolly tucked in his jacket pockets. "You are gonna be in so much trouble." I threatened him and pointed my finger up at his face, "I know you did something to that little freak because, yea," I wasn't going to go blabbing about the future, "Now that I know you can see and hear me, well," I planted my hands on my hips, "I really don't know." I shook my head; I really didn't know. He didn't look too amused.

"Not now." He finally spoke; spoke to me. Then he just turned away. I felt like I was just bitch slapped. I fumed crossing my arms tightly. How dare him! "Fine!" I shouted after him then turned and moved straight through the brick wall of the club. I moved through many moving bodies trying to locate Dad and Amy. The club was filled to the brim with dancing fools and deafening eighties music. I finally spotted them hiding over in some corner where the pay phones were located. I found them both in a panic. Dad failed, again, to convince the police to help so he begged Amy to give him Vincent's phone number. Amy confessed that she had paid Vincent to be there; a valiant effort on her part to try to help her boyfriend. Dad didn't care, he knew Vincent was the only other person who knew the truth. Finally Amy caved in and Dad hurried to make the desperate call for help. But Dad being distracted opened up a huge door for Jerry to display some more of his stunning seductive abilities.

Jerry honed in on Amy with ease. Amy was such a virgin, easily sucked into the whole vampire seduction. I unfortunately had to witness the whole seduction. Jerry moved through the crowd without breaking eye contact with Amy; deeper and deeper the poor girl pulled into his web. Why was he so damned focused on her? I understood that hurting Amy would hurt Dad but there was something more up that cunning vampire's stylish sleeve. Suddenly he popped up and made the girl almost jump out of her skin but in an instant, with those powerful eyes, she was again a fly in the spider's web. I looked to Dad who was really laying on the desperation with Vincent. "Hello!" I shouted at Dad, "Vampire and your girlfriend!" I shook my head and by the time I turned back to the romancing duo they were headed out on the dance floor. Holy shit, don't tell me that Jerry could dance! I couldn't resist. I moved out into the crowd, dancing folks swung their arms through me along with other body parts. There they were. Well, while everyone else was hyper dancing these two went into dirty dance mode. Again, he impressed me. I was sorta in awe watching how he moved his hips then molested her thigh up under her skirt. Oh, when or if I ever find my way back he was gonna have to show me some of those moves.

I continued to watch like a pervert. When the song shifted, Amy failed to run away and was quickly drawn back by Jerry's overwhelming sexuality. He took her hand in his and pulled her to him. Okay, I think I was getting a bit turned on watching him work his magic. Amy sure looked like she was enjoying herself; her face said it all. She was turning into a little vixen as he encouraged her to stroke his cute ass then he grabbed two handfuls of hers. Now, though it was truly a sexy scenario; my jealousy was still there. When or if I see my devil again he's got a lot of explaining to do. I gasped with surprise when I saw Amy get down onto her knees assuming the position; that was unexpected. Being a gentleman he pulled back up onto her feet. The next thing they started to go into a waltz kinda spin moving with ease through the crowd. Then, finally, Dad noticed his girlfriend was missing.

Dad made me proud when he attempted to retrieve his girlfriend. Jerry decided to make a more powerful move on Amy and kissed her right in front of me and Dad. Well, Dad cursed the vampire and swung but Jerry being what he was easily caught Dad's fist then proceeded to bring poor Dad to his knees. Dad made it clear that Jerry couldn't kill him there in public and Jerry agreed, "I don't want to kill you, Charley," Jerry lied, "I want you to bring Peter Vincent to my house that's if you ever want to see Amy, again." Jerry shoved Dad back then attempted to leave with Amy but with Dad on his heels in protest it caught the attention of a couple of huge bouncers. Oh, Jerry didn't like Amy being sent off with Dad. The bouncer made a stand blocking Jerry from fetching Amy which ignited the vampire's spoiled child syndrome. As Dad and Amy made their way through the club Jerry's eyes went red with fury then the vampire claws came out.

The entire club went into a terrified frenzy the moment the first bouncer had his throat slashed open and crashed down onto a table. Next, the bigger of the two bouncers was effortlessly picked up by the throat then thrown up and over the stairs and sent sliding across the floor parting the already panicked crowd. I had an easier time since every damned person in the joint basically passed through me and me passed through them. It was weird feeling all of them just move through me as if I were air. I found Dad and Amy the moment they were separated by the panicked herd of clubbers moving down the narrow stairs. Dad was losing his girlfriend again; he yelled for her as she yelled for him but, damn it all, Jerry snatched her up like the snap of a finger. I felt for Dad; he did everything he could to protect Amy but it wasn't enough. I knew it was difficult to defeat Jerry. Hell, I caved in and became a vampire; for a week or so. Now look at me. I became a vampire then a werewolf and now I was some kind of ghost that only a vampire could see.

Dad and I ran out of the club and there we saw what had become of Evil. I grimaced at the sight of the freakish little vampire who pointed and laughed mockingly at poor Dad. We watched the jeep with Amy in it speed away. I turned to Dad, "You go get Peter Vincent and I'll…" Dad took off before I could finish, "Okay then." I took a breath and decided I shall become the fly on the wall. I walked, wish I could have just thought myself there, but I had no idea what my abilities were besides walking on thin air and passing through doors and walls. I had some time to think, to digest certain things. There had to be a reason I was put where I was. Something was trying to show me something. Something happened when I consumed some of Jerry's blood and that had to be the key to what happened and why I was sent to witness the events of 1985. I wasn't just in Dad's past but Jerry's as well. It was his blood which meant his blood sent me there. Perhaps a vampire's blood has a way of showing someone that vampire's past. But why 1985 not somewhere else in his past? Was it because it was also part of me? I wondered what would happen when it came to an end; Jerry dies I know that for sure. Would I somehow be returned? Will things have changed because I was there in 1985? Did I change the past? Did I now change the future too?

By the time I stopped to ponder the last question I was right there in front of 99 Oak. I turned and faced the structure that represented both me and Dad's lives. Both our lives were changed by the same creature that moved in next to our home. Dad defeated the creature and I was consumed by it. We had two different outcomes. I guess Dad chose the more righteous path and I chose the opposite. He never gave up and somehow survived and won in the end. I won something but wasn't totally sure what. I had seen many things those several days that perhaps were meant to change my perspective towards my devil. Did anything really change? Inside my heart I saw a separation between the two creatures though they were the same. My devil had shown many of those evil traits which at one point turned me against him. But that changed because it's true when they say you can't change what the heart wants and I wanted him.

I took a deep breath and moved towards the house. I wasn't sure what might happen once inside the house. I didn't know what I was going to witness. Everything was uncertain but there was one huge definite fact; Jerry dies and is reincarnated thirty years later. I moved up the front porch steps then took a few breaths before penetrating through the door. I made one wide step and inside I went. First thing I noticed it was pretty quiet. I moved towards the staircase. There on that first step I kissed him for the first time; I sighed. I started up the steps when I heard the sound of music; not the movie, just music. I continued on my way; my eyes focused on the direction the music came from which was down the second floor landing. The music continued playing when I was at the top of the stairs then down the landing I went sliding my hand along the banister. I moved to the double door that led into the room I knew all too well. To my right was the other room that I knew too damned well; I smirked with the naughty memory when I gave myself to the mortal version of my devil. I returned my attention to the doors in front of me. The music continued but the melody grew in intensity, similar to how the old eighties horror films used the music to really heighten the drama or horror. I swung one leg forward sending it passing through one door then brought the other forward which carried me straight through.

I firstly noticed the good old eighties stereo system which played the instrumental melody. I wasn't sure if I should go any further. What would I see? I got up the courage. I've seen a hell of a lot in the past couple to a few weeks. Watched the man of my dreams turn into a nightmare but he was still hot as hell. Became a vampire for about a week then went through some serious shit and became a werewolf. Had every damn rotten and unbelievable scenario happen to me including the physical abuse at the hands of the creature I loved. It amazed me how I one moment, when I was a vampire, hated him then as a freaking werewolf and after his evil assed abuse, I realized I loved him. I was pretty fucked up in the emotional department. I wanted to be happy. I deserved to be happy. If being happy meant I gave my mind, body, and soul to the devil named Jerry 'fucking' Dandridge; so be it. Yet, things were weirder now that I was stuck in some time rift as something not really a ghost but not there. And the only person or thing that could communicate with me was the older but still fine looking Jerry. Wow, if I ever had kids I wasn't sure what to tell them. Dad never shared his awkward past with me.

Okay, I shook off all that fumbling around thoughts and just then I heard a pretty intense gasp come from around the corner where I knew the fireplace was. I sorta tiptoed to the corner then slowly brought one eye to do some spying. There he was with those glorious fangs penetrating the virginal flesh of Dad's high school sweetheart and the future mommy of who used to be my best-est gay friend. He did it. He was turning mama Amy; she sounded like she was enjoying it which I didn't blame her because the other night…well, it was an experience no woman could forget. I listened with a little grimace developing across my face; the sucking sound mixed with her moans. I felt my eyes narrow along with my brows furling; that jealousy was once again rearing its ugly head. I wasn't sure why but that entire ride there was no real sign of my beastly innards. It was assumed that any real strong emotion could bring the beast but for some reason my beast was dormant. Yet, the jealousy was still there. Yea, all this happened way before I was born and met my Jerry but just knowing it was him sitting there sucking on another triggered something inside me.

He pulled out; Amy went limp in his grasp. I heard him subtly hum with delight; certainly there was nothing like virginal blood and the pleasure knowing he just popped Charley Brewster's girlfriend's metaphorical cherry. I watched him so delicately lay her down on the fur rug. I again sensed that torment of sadness about him; a tormented soul just as he was when we first met. My bottom lips pouted with sympathy for him; though the portrait wasn't of me and some other chick that he obviously had a major thingy for, it was sad. I couldn't get pissy about something that probably happened centuries ago and obviously that woman ain't around. But it was strange how there is just something about those damned portraits. I took a look seeing more than just one painting; the wall was lined with portraits, each a different woman. I guessed they were his memories; more like painful memories recorded on painted canvases. He had his own version of a memory scrapbook.

I decided it was time to have our little interaction that was a long overdue, no matter the consequences it might hold for the future. I stepped to the side coming out from behind the corner then leaned back trying to be all calm and cool though I was nervous as hell on the inside. "So, you decided to turn her instead of kill her." I dared to express the obvious.

I watched him rise, he was so damned graceful. He stood there shirtless, his eyes staring down at Amy who laid there with the vampire virus rip roaring through her veins and entire body. Why didn't he just do the speedy version, let her have a sip of his blood then, bingo, she's a vampire. He did it to me and I think he may have done so to Evil; explains the punk's quick change. He finally looked at me; it was weird that he could see me. His eyes shifted my direction first and he stood there peering from the corner of his eyes. There was just something so eerie in the way he managed to stay all stone faced; the sadness quickly drained away leaving nothing to read. "Who are you?" he finally spoke and it was to me.

I crossed my arms; I felt I look calm and collected. "I can't tell you." I stated a fact; if I gave him a name it would be a dead giveaway in the future.

"Then," his body turned facing me, "What are you?"

"I would tell you that if I knew." I had no idea what classification of supernatural I would be considered, "Well, then again, maybe I wouldn't." I had to be a smartass; one of my finer qualities which attracted him to me in the future. I couldn't read shit in his expression which was basically expressionless. "One thing I do know," I hated the way he was looking at me, "Is the fact that you are the only one who has seen or heard me. Maybe that's because you're what you are or it's something else." That something else was the fact he was Jerry Dandridge; I knew him in the future and I was here in his past. Perhaps it was because it was his blood I tasted and for some reason gave him the ability to see and hear me. It was all up in the air at that point; his guess was as good as mine.

He crossed his arms over his bare smooth chest and started to take some seriously slow steps towards me. Oh, yum, he never lost that sexy pep in his steps. "Yes, I can see you." He spoke so coolly; words just slithered off his tongue smoothly, "Yes, I can hear you." I had the sense there was a huge assed but about to head my way, "But," I was right; he uncrossed his arms. I stood there, somewhat frozen, and finally witnessed some expression in those black abysses he had for eyes. The expression made me even more nervous; an evil but curious glint livened up them blackish brown babies. "But, can I touch you?" He asked with a little grin twitching one corner of his very kissable mouth.

"Nope," I quickly answered his question, "I pass through walls. I pass through people. So, ain't it obvious?" I stood from leaning and lifted my arms and palms up, "You no touchy this." I did a little show room girl fan with my hands indicating my petite but curvy figure.

"I am no wall." He stated the obvious and took a step closer, "And I'm no ordinary people." He took another step closer which raised my level of nervousness, "So, is it not obvious." He was pretty damned slick with his words, "I can touch…" with his supernatural speed he snatched up my wrist, totally not expected, "…this."

With my eyes staring at his fingers wrapped around my wrist my head was screaming 'oh shit' over and over. Who the hell wrote that this could happen? Who wrote the rules to what I currently was? Apparently there were no real rules. My eyes did a quick shift back and forth from his hand to his smug face. This was all too weird. It was as if I were in a dream that I couldn't control; that if I pinched myself I wouldn't wake up. It's like those nightmares when you're falling and instead of waking up before you hit the ground; you hit the ground and die. Or being chased by something you can't see and right when you think you're safe it finally reveals itself popping out in front of you and gives you a damned heart attack after you've shit yourself. I was just about to shit myself. This nightmare has just turned the table on me and was about to bend me over that table and fuck me. Could I die? Would I die? If I did die how would it affect the future? I couldn't die! I wasn't going to die because I had to go back and be happy with another physical manifestation of the creature in front of me. Take that last bit back; the creature against me.

While my brain was frying I didn't notice myself being pulled forward and brought against him. My eyes blinked upon the realization he not only could grab me but he could basically do anything that dealt with being physical. I kept my eyes staring at the center of his smooth chest; I did but I didn't want to look up into his eyes. "Well," I swallowed back my nervousness about being in the arms of another man who really wasn't another man, "This is, um, awkward." It was really awkward. I felt kinda dirty being up against another version of Jerry then again it was sorta pumping the adrenalin. Would it be considered screwing around if you actually screwed around with the same guy just different body? Would my devil be angry with me if he would walk in right now seeing his former self all close with me? It was a weird scenario but obviously weird things happen all the damned time and I was in one of those weird situations. I was a bit curious; I lifted a hand, extended my index finger then pressed the tip against the center of his chest. Yep, he was real. He could touch me and I could touch him. I did wish it was my dark eyed devil I could touch. I knew inside this creature was my Jerry's soul. I sighed; would I ever see him again?

The awkwardness ensued; he moved an arm around me then pressed the flat of his hand against the small of my back. I closed my eyes imagining the Jerry I have always known and loved. I imagined his face and there I saw the cruel similarities the two men shared. The eyes and mouth were too similar in shape and shared the same expressions. The details were dramatically similar; each little line about the corner of their mouths and the motion of their lips when they spoke. And there was no denying that their mannerisms were identical. He may have moved on to another physical form but everything that made him who he was stayed the same. It seemed forever since the last time I saw my devil and felt his arms around me. I was hopelessly getting caught up in my own emotions. Days I spent basically alone, trapped in that cruel limbo where I was just a witness to the events that have defined my own future. Yes, there were moments of acknowledgement, by him. Yet, the interaction was so small that feeling that familiar embrace around me sorta trapped in the moment. Again, I found myself lost. Again I was enraptured by my Dad's monster and living nightmare. Why was I so easily drawn? Well, the attraction was obvious. Keeping my eyes closed didn't help because I didn't have to see the real him just the mental images of who he was to become physically. I inhaled that familiar cologne; his taste never changed.

"Who are you?" I heard him ask again; his voice sounded so gentle, so familiar. I couldn't tell him. It was cruel but even saying my first name would make a huge difference in the events of 2015. I could feel something inside him, that very part of his soul that wouldn't allow me to stop loving him. I found myself pressed the whole flat of my hand against his chest. Somewhere inside was that lifeless heart which was filled with centuries of living and all the emotional toils that went along with immortality. I had seen so many sides of him; now and then. He could harden his dead heart to the inflictions of human emotion and attachment but also soften it which finally allowed me in. What made me so special? Why me? Why was I the only one that managed to melt centuries of ice from around his immortal heart? The painful knowledge began to cause me heartache; this ancient prince was to face his death. I felt tears begin to swell behind my closed eyes. Perhaps this had all been fated, no matter how cruel it seemed. I was fated to this place and time to perhaps make an impact on the future. Maybe I wasn't the continuation of the nightmare. Was I the end to it? When he returns it was me who finds the beauty in the beast. I felt it building inside me; the emotions of too many. Then in my mind began that significant melody that had become the tragic representation of our relationship. And to my utter surprise, a new ability discovered a little too late, that song suddenly began from the old eighties stereo. The song being created decades after those events.

I gasped upon hearing what my mind triggered. My eyes snapped open and I looked to the stereo in disbelief. I felt as if that song just bitch slapped me tens time back into the reality of the situation. It was the singular song in the soundtrack that was our fucked up relationship in the future. I couldn't connect myself any further. I shoved back breaking out of his embrace then stumbled backwards just as he stepped forward. I quickly lifted both hands basically motioning for him to stop. I couldn't look him in the eyes knowing what I knew. That damned song mocked us. My eyes wildly shot a glare at the damned stereo and instantly that song went to an abrupt end. He again reached for me. "Don't," I demanded, "It ends here. I can't do this anymore!" I was fed up; exhausted from the emotional strain. I was torn between my Dad's destiny to destroy the monster of 99 Oak and the love I would come to have for the monster.

He again attempted to touch me but I squirmed backwards as if he touched me I would implode. "No," I snapped. I wanted so badly to hate him right then knowing the hell he put Dad through but having my heart stolen by him in the future made hatred virtually impossible. I couldn't imagine his death in the future let alone then. If in some way he died in the future; I knew a part of me would die with him. Fate was a total bitch right then! I could barely contain the tears wanting to stream out of my eyes which kept squinting closed. I know I probably was confusing him by the way I was acting. "This, all of this is wrong." I finally raged; it was first sensation I had in days of truly releasing true emotion; not since the beginning of that fucked up but real nightmare. That rage, triggered by my knowledge that couldn't be told, was beginning to poke and prod at that familiar inner beast. Now, before we ever truly meet he might see a truly different image of me. I felt it; I hated that I felt it. I sensed him reaching for me. My eyes snapped wide and there in my eyes were those of the wolf. His face quickly expressed shock by what he saw in my eyes. "Everyone and everything has their secrets." I stated with strain feeling the painful rumble in my gut which pulsed in outward waves. I was desperate to rein it back; it wasn't a very suitable time or place to introduce him to my secret.

I backed to the doors with my fist clutched against my abdomen. Staring at him I saw him. I saw my dark prince. I saw the glimmer of that dark winged angel in those heavenly black eyes. "I'm sorry," I managed to say then clenched my teeth and felt the grown canines press against the inside of my lips, "Just remember I wish…" I bent over as a powerful pulse pushed against my innards, "I wish I could." It was time to go; I wanted to go back where I belonged and where my sweet devil lived. My lips trembled. Tears moved down my flushed cheeks as my eyes were wild and wide. Only a single word came to mind; I had to say goodbye. I have no idea how that word might affect the future. With my wide wolfen eyes I looked deep into his and saw into his soul; the soul that will be destroyed that morning but return in thirty years. I knew I loved beyond anything I would love in my life. "Amour…" it slipped past my lips. I knew the meaning of that singular word but knew at that moment he did not besides the brief introduction to the song the word sang from. "Amour…" I repeated feeling the tense pain inside begin to subside though it lingered awaiting another trigger. I watched his eyes question the significance of the word. I simply smiled then nodded. I turned my back to him and moved through the door. I was done, finished with that place and time.

The moment I stepped out onto the landing a realization came thundering forward. I gasped trying to catch my breath. That word developed an even bigger meaning. The very moment Jerry Dandridge completed his journey back into the world his eyes opened for the first time as himself and he saw me. My mind dove into details I hadn't even attempted to see until now. When his eyes opened and looked at my face for what I thought was the first time as him, the truth was he was looking at me for the second time. I saw each and every detail expressed in his eyes. He knew my face but not because of our meeting in 2015 but our meeting then in 1985. "Oh my God…" I stammered feeling the blood drain from my face. I attempted to step forward but my legs gave out beneath the weight of such an epiphany. I grabbed onto the banister in attempt to keep on my feet. He said that very word after he had lunged bringing me to the floor. I thought he was going to kill me then and there as his damned sister demanded but something stopped him. My face stopped him. Not only did he know me as Lily but thirty years in the past he knew me as a ghost, something only he could see and hear and touch. My heart raced so fast I thought was going to suddenly crash and go to an abrupt stop like a speeding car striking a tree. He said that word, the very word I just said to him in 1985. It wasn't just the song he remembered; it was the fact the mysterious ghostly young woman with my face spoke that word the evening before he died. Amour…

Amour.

I gripped the banister and struggled to pull myself back onto my feet. I leaned against the banister feeling more than just faint. I heard the echo of the doors behind me open. It was a struggle but I managed to turn myself around and there he was stepping out of the room. It was take thirty years before he would know the significance of our meeting and that foreign word. I stared into those black eyes as he moved towards me. His arm lifted then reached his hand. I gasped loudly not sure what would happen but the moment his fingers attempted to touch me they simply passed through me. His attempt to touch me was the last step. I felt my body become weightless as if it were made of nothing. Just as it had begun it ended. Surrounded again by swirling fog; it swallowed everything including my last look at him. Then it all came forward in rapid flashes; the events that followed my departure thrust before me. As if they were my memories they flooded my surroundings. Each step played out before me in clips and quick bursts. I saw the confrontation at the top of the stairs ending with Dad being brutally struck over the rail and Peter Vincent cowardly running away. I witnessed Dad's heartbreak discovering Amy had been bitten and was turning. Vincent returned and hell broke loose. Billy Cole literally melted to death. The large stained glass window imploded with Jerry flying inward. Racing quickly forward I felt as if I too moved speedily. Jerry went into bat mode attacking Peter Vincent but the sunlight sent him flying for refuge in the basement. Amy entered the nightmare and damn did she have a huge assed mouth! Vincent failed to stake Jerry but Dad figured out the windows.

Suddenly with a powerful jerk it went to an abrupt halt and I was again in 1985 standing in the basement of the monster house with Jerry's back to me. My mouth went to open to say something but before any word could be said the sunlight rushed in. I literally heard it strike him then he was mercilessly forced backwards. My eyes went wide as he was being thrust towards me. Before I could react his essence struck me full force then I too was consumed by his very agony. I screamed as did he. I felt my very soul be ripped backwards with his. The light was blinding and the pain indescribable. Together, consumed by the purity of daylight we struck the cinderblock wall with a thunderous crash. I wanted to end! I wanted the pain to stop! It burned beyond imagining! It was his pain I suffered through; physical and emotional! His life, centuries, flashed before our eyes. Glimpse after glimpse of everything an immortal as ancient as him endured consumed us both. We witnessed the beginning when he was greedily bitten by his cold hearted sister then we both saw the dying face of the woman who Amy represented; her final words, I love you. I felt his heartbreak having murdered his love. Through the agony he screamed for Amy then he was consumed by the supernatural fire ignited by daylight. It was just pure agony as his flesh was ripped away exposing the mighty bat.

Just as explosive as it had begun it ended.

_(Author)_

_What a fucking ride, huh? Did I link the past and present well? Did I do the movie justice? Could you imagine Lily there in those particular scenes? Gosh, I hope y'all loved this because my honey did when I read it to him and I simply buried myself into it! Believe me when I say that when I write it plays out as an actual series and just for this two hour special fans would get a bonus music video to the music of Mr. Marilyn Manson, You Spin Me Right Round, starring Lily and many clips from Fright Night. Crazy? Oh, hell yea!_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_


End file.
